marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Auran
|gender = Female |title = Captain of the Attilan Royal Guard |affiliation = Attilan Royal Guard |tv series = Inhumans (8 episodes) |actor = Sonya Balmores |status = Alive}} Auran is a member of the Attilan Royal Guard, who became the head of the organization after she supported Maximus' coup against Black Bolt and the Inhuman Royal Family. She ruthlessly tracked down several members of the Royal Family following their exile on Earth, being killed three times in the process before being revived each time thanks to her regenerative ability. However, she eventually figured out that Maximus was not acting in the interest of Attilan's people and ultimately chose to distance herself. As Attilan was on the verge of being destroyed following Maximus' actions, Auran left the city and came to Earth once again with the rest of the Inhumans, preparing for a new life on the planet. Biography Early Life Terrigenesis After undergoing Terrigenesis, Auran gained the ability to regenerate wounds and fatal injuries.Inhumans: 1.02: Those Who Would Destroy Us Meeting Maximus Auran would later come across Maximus. She admired how that even though he was looked down upon in the Inhuman community, he was determined to try to earn his title as the King of Attilan.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land Maximus' Treason The New Head of the Royal Guard In order to get closer to Maximus, Auran was determined to be part of the Attilan Royal Guard. She was trained by Gorgon, and eventually earned her place in the Attilan Royal Guard. As such, she attended the Terrigenesis ceremonies, for example when Bronaja and Iridia gained their powers. When the two teenagers got back to their quarters, Auran accompanied Maximus while he gave a speech against the Attilan caste system and advocating a return to Earth. While the Inhuman Royal Family was dining, Maximus had Auran bringing Duodon to the dining room so that he would show them the images of Triton's apparent death. Later, she brought the head of the Genetic Council, Kitang, to Maximus. Kitang refused to provide Maximus with the support of the Genetic Council regarding his plans to go back to Earth and ordered Auran to arrest Maximus for treason. However, Auran, who was loyal to Maximus, chose to kill Kitang instead. Maximus then ordered Auran to initiate the rebellion of the Royal Guard against the Royal Family, thus effectively appointing Auran as the new head of the Attilan Royal Guard in replacement of Gorgon. seize Medusa]] Auran joined a squad led by Maximus and they found Queen Medusa, who fought the guards before being stunned by Pulsus. Auran then held Medusa as Maximus shaved her head, depriving the Queen of her powers. Once it was over, they left to seize King Black Bolt in the Quiet Room. However, Black Bolt escaped thanks to Lockjaw. Instead, Auran and her team managed to arrest Princess Crystal.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! Hunting down the Queen Auran went to the Quiet Room with Maximus to interrogate Crystal in order to know where Lockjaw had transported the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family. When Crystal unsuccessfully tried to escape, Maximus ordered Auran to take the Princess to her apartments. Later, he ordered Auran to dispatch the Royal Guard across the city of Attilan. Some time later, Auran brought some food to Crystal and as the two began to fight, Auran purposedly dropped her Com-Link so that Crystal would use it to reach her family once Auran had left the room, enabling Auran to track down the call and eventually locate the Royal Family. Having discovered Medusa's whereabouts, she reported the intel to Maximus, who ordered her to go to Earth. Auran went to find Eldrac and demanded to be taken to Hawaii. At first, Eldrac refused, but Auran threatened to kill his entire family, prompting Eldrac to comply, although Auran ended up with her legs stuck in a wall. ]] Auran quickly freed herself and tracked down Medusa, finding the bus the Queen had taken. She killed the bus driver and searched the vehicle, only to find that Medusa had abandoned her Com-Link and lured her into an ambush. Auran and Medusa violently fought in the nearby car-park and Auran nearly killed the Queen. However, Medusa had concealed a knife and used it to repeatedly stab Auran in the stomach. Medusa left Auran's body in a dumpster and took her gun. However, after several hours, Auran's powers ultimately made her recover from her wounds. Following her defeat, Auran called Maximus and informed him that she needed reinforcements Showdowns with Gorgon and Black Bolt ]] Maximus informed Auran that he knew where Gorgon was. As she required some backup, Maximus sent her some Inhumans to assist her, including the fearsome Mordis, much to Auran's reluctance as she knew she could barely control him. The team progressed through the Hawaiian forest thanks to Flora's powers and they finally reached the supposed location of Gorgon. However, they had been led into an ambush set by Gorgon leading a group of locals. ]] Auran violently fought against Gorgon, but her former trainer eventually gained the upper hand, forcing Auran to call for Mordis' help. However, Gorgon and his associated managed to escape thanks to Gorgon's stomp.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Although they had lost Pulsus, Auran and her team chased Gorgon until Maximus called Auran and told her that he knew where Black Bolt was, ordering her to find him but to spare his life. Auran led her team to the Declan Research Facility Lab, where they found Black Bolt and Sammy. While Sammy escaped, Auran ordered Black Bolt to follow them, pretending she had captured Medusa and threatening to unleash Mordis if he did not comply. When Black Bolt damaged a gas pipe, thus endangering the lives of everyone should Mordis fire his beams, Auran told Black Bolt that they were all ready to die to take him down. However, Medusa and Louise Fisher drove through the facility, knocking Mordis. A violent power beam bursted out of his mask, causing a violent explosion in which Auran was severely burnt while Black Bolt and Medusa escaped, taking Locus in the process.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa Time of Doubt Meeting Evan Declan Following the blast, Evan Declan assumed that Auran was dead and brought her body along with Sakas' to perform an autopsy on both. Declan noticed that Auran's DNA was close to Black Bolt's, but that he also displayed some kind of degradation. 's lab]] Then, Auran regenerative ability activated and Auran woke up and completely healed herself before choking Declan, demanding to know where Black Bolt was. When Declan's assistant assaulted her, Auran murdered him, and then devised a plan to find Black Bolt as he was in debt with Declan. Later, Maximus called Auran and revealed that Declan was an ally of his but that she should not disclose that she was working for him as well. Maximus told Auran that he would send some backup, but also noticed that Auran failed to call him her king. Auran called Mordis, who informed her that he and Flora had kidnapped Sammy, Black Bolt's former cellmate. Auran ordered Mordis to bring him to her, as she intended to use him as a bait to make Black Bolt come.Inhumans: 1.05: Something Inhumans This Way Comes... Battle at the Lab Auran called Locus' Com-Link and was answered by Medusa. She informed the Inhuman Royal Family that she held Evan Declan and Sammy hostages at the Declan Research Facility Lab and threatened to kill them should Black Bolt fail to rescue them in time. After that, Auran harshly welcomed the reinforcements promised by Maximus: a group of miners, including Loyolis, and ordered them to patrol the facility waiting for the Royal Family to come. Auran remained at the lab, where Declan informed her that her DNA was degrading, meaning that her regenerative ability could one day weaken and even fail her. However, Auran claimed that she did not believe Declan. When the power was shut, Auran figured out that the Royal Family had arrived and went to find them. She spotted Karnak but assumed that this was a trap and did not shoot him. Instead, she went back to Declan and held him at gunpoint, waiting for her opponents to show up. ]] Gorgon eventually came across Auran and the two violently fought once again, but Auran was ultimately defeated and when Gorgon threatened to kill her with her stomp, Auran surrendered. She was tied up as well as her soldiers, but Mordis refused to be taken to Attilan to be locked up again and threatened to unleash his powers. Auran fled with the others while Gorgon attempted to stop Mordis, ultimately collapsing the whole building which killed Gorgon and Mordis.Inhumans: 1.06: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon Switching Sides Auran and her team of Inhumans tried to evade capture, but they were ultimately arrested by the Inhuman Royal Family. Following her capture, Black Bolt had Karnak snap Auran's neck to send a warning to Maximus, even if Medusa advocated for a more peaceful solution. As a compromise, Auran's body as well as her team were sent back to Attilan by Lockjaw and Crystal, who requested a parley with Maximus, to which the latter complied. and Auran]] Auran's body was transported to her apartments, where she ultimately woke up with Maximus by her side. Auran told Maximus that she knew about his project of undergoing a second Terrigenesis to gain Inhuman powers, a plan she was uncomfortable with as she admired Maximus precisely because he struggled to do his best as a simple Human. However, Maximus rebuffed her, stating that he was sick of being treated as an inferior being and that he would lead the people of Attilan to Earth as the greatest Inhuman ever known. Later, Auran went to the throne room and listened to Maximus' eulogy for Gorgon, though it soon turned into a criticism of the Royal Family which disturbed Auran. ]] Auran later helped preparing the parley, telling Maximus how it would go. She attended the negociations and was visibly troubled when Maximus' guards reclaimed Evan Declan. Later, she reported multiple dysfunctions throughout Attilan and was tasked to investigate the matter. Auran and two guards went to Attilan's Control Room, where they came across Karnak, who took down her guards and told Auran that he was here to help her. At first, Auran rebuffed Karnak, but he eventually managed to convince her that they could help each other: Auran could make amends for having backed Maximus by helping Karnak bringing Gorgon back to life. to revive Gorgon]] Auran agreed to assist Karnak and helped him put Gorgon's body into a Terrigenesis chamber. She then allowed Karnak to take a blood sample from her as her regenerative ability was the key to the operation's success. However, Auran warned Karnak that according to Declan, her powers could weaken and even vanish one day, and Karnak shared his own experience about losing a part of his powers following his stay on Earth. Auran and Karnak initiated the Terrigenesis, but it apparently failed and Auran told Karnak that maybe they were supposed to accept death instead of trying to circumvent it. As guards were approaching, Auran and Karnak decided to leave on separate paths. Attilan's End Auran returned to the Terrigenesis chambers, only to find that Evan Declan had been murdered by Gorgon, who had ultimately come back to life. When Maximus discovered it and that the Inhuman Royal Family had stolen all the Terrigen Crystals, he ordered Auran and the rest of the Attilan Royal Guard to bring Bronaja to the Inhuman Royal Palace. After Bronaja shared his vision of Maximus as the undisputed King of Attilan, a great shake in the city due to the protective dome failure prompted Maximus to take Auran and her guards to the Control Room, where he delivered a martial speech to the population of Attilan. to negotiate with Maximus]] Later, Medusa met with Auran. Knowing that Auran cared for both Attilan and Maximus, Medusa asked Auran to take her to her brother-in-law and to personally guarantee both Medusa's and Maximus' safety. Auran agreed and left them for a private conversation. The meeting went wrong, however, and Maximus ordered Auran to come back and kill Medusa, but she refused and let Medusa go. Auran accompanied Maximus to his apartments and together they listened to Black Bolt and Medusa's speech in which they stated that they would lead the people of Attilan to Earth. When Maximus angrily claimed that he was willing to let everyone die if could not keep the throne, Auran was visibly shaken and told him to save the city by stopping the collapse of the dome. However, Maximus was too deep into his megalomania and refused to do so, prompting Auran to leave him.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt New Life on Earth on Earth]] Black Bolt's Speech As Attilan was on the verge of being destroyed following Maximus' actions, Auran evacuated the city and came to Earth once again with the rest of the Attilan population, preparing for a new life on the planet. Personality Initially, Auran was a cruel individual but ultimately loyal to Maximus, who she admired because she saw him as someone who did his best despite being looked down. She killed without remorse, which was shown when she snapped a bus driver's neck simply because he touched her. She also threatened Eldrac's entire family if he did not transport her to Earth and felt no hesitation at the idea of fighting and killing the members of the Inhuman Royal Family as they had become Maximus' enemies. Later however, Auran would have a change of heart upon learning from Evan Declan that she may not heal eventually, making her fear that her powers could wither and even fail her, leading to her actual death. After Gorgon's sacrifice, she began to question both Maximus and herself. She willingly helped Karnak bring Gorgon back to life, though she personally felt that people were supposed to accept the idea of death, even the ones who seemed immortal like her. Upon realizing that Maximus was more interested in himself than in the well-being of the people he pretended to rule, Auran realized that Maximus was not worthy of her loyalty and decided to act for the sake of the people, as she cared for them despite her harsh and brutal demeanor. Powers and Abilities Powers Auran is an Inhuman who achieved her genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained supernatural powers. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Auran has a healing factor which can heal her from even fatal wounds. She was able to recover from several stab wounds almost instantly but could not use her power until she had regained consciousness after a few hours. She has also survived a close-ranged explosion, and had her neck snapped, and she still survived. However, Evan Declan warned her that her ability would weaken over time and could eventually fail her. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist:' As a member of the Attilan Royal Guard, Auran is a powerful fighter, able to attack and nearly kill Medusa barehanded, only losing the fight due to Medusa concealing a knife. She was also able to hold her own against Gorgon, despite the latter's enhanced strength. *'Skilled Tactician:' Auran is a skilled strategist as she intentionally dropped her Com-Link so that Crystal can contact Medusa while she tracks the call. She did not hesitate to use hostages to lure her targets into ambushes like when she planned on using Sammy and Evan Declan to have Black Bolt come to her. Equipment *'Attilan Laser Gun': Auran possesses a powerful sidearm which can shoot blue energy bolts powerful enough to destroy rock. *'Com-Link': Auran possesses a Com-Link which enabled her to rapidly contact Maximus after he sent her to kill his family. She also used it to locate Medusa on Earth. Facilities *'Inhuman Royal Palace': As a member of the Attilan Royal Guard, Auran frequently went to the palace where the Inhuman Royal Family resided in order to provide security. Auran took part to Maximus' takeover on the palace and was part of the team who found and depowered Medusa in the corridors of the palace. After being ambushed by Karnak in the palace's control room, she helped him to revive Gorgon using the Terrigenesis Chambers stored in the palace. *'Declan Research Facility Lab': Auran was taken by Evan Declan into his lab for an autopsy. However, she was resurrected and used the place as her base of operations on Earth, keeping Declan and Sammy prisoners in order to lure Black Bolt into a trap. Eventually, Auran tried to defend the lab against Karnak and Gorgon when they attacked it, but she was ultimately captured and forced to flee. Relationships Allies *Inhuman Royal Family - Enemies turned Allies **Black Bolt - King turned Former Target **Medusa - Queen turned Former Target and Attempted Killer **Karnak - Attempted Killer **Gorgon - Former Leader turned Former Target **Crystal *Lockjaw *Eldrac † *Attilan Royal Guard **Locus † **Pulsus † **Sakas † **Flora *Mordis † - Situational Ally and Attempted Killer *Loyolis Enemies *Genetic Council **Kitang † - Victim *Makapu'u Surfers **Makani **Holo **Lucky † *Sammy - Former Prisoner *Evan Declan † - Former Prisoner *Maximus - Former King turned Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Auran was the leader of the New Attilan Security Force, who was tasked by Queen Medusa to find the missing King Black Bolt. She was killed when she and her partner found Black Bolt under Maximus' mind control and he commanded Black Bolt to say "hello". References External Links * Category:Inhumans (TV series) Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Attilan Royal Guard Leaders Category:Villains Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Killed by Medusa Category:Characters Killed by Mordis Category:Characters Killed by Karnak